The First Step, Pt.2
"The First Step, Pt.2" is the fifth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on August 8th, 2013. Summary After all of the candidates have been catapulted into the forest, they each utilize their landing strategy. The first candidates land. Pyrrha throws her weapon at Jaune to help him land in the forest. Ruby runs into the forest, hoping to find Yang, and contemplating other partners to make eye contact with, such as Jaune (friendly, but useless in battle) and Blake (very powerful, though she may not be able to hold a conversation with Ruby) . However, she runs into Weiss instead, making them both partners. Weiss is reluctantly forced into making a partnership with Ruby after seeing Jaune was the only other option at the time. Meanwhile Jaune is helped down by Pyrrha, becoming partners. As Weiss wishes to not waste time in completing their mission, Ruby is eager to create a friendship with her. As Ruby runs off, Weiss is left alone, suddenly encountering a Beowolf.... Transcript Every 5 minutes are to be separated by the ---- tab. Please use the tag. Unknown voice: Birdie, no! Yang: Woohoo! Yeah! Jaune: Aaaaaah! I'm okay! Pyrrha: I'm sorry! Ruby: Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find.... Yang!!! Yang! Oh, this is bad, oh, this is really bad, oh, what if I can't find her? What if someone can't find her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny. I ... don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm... but she likes books! Oh, then again, I'm not sure I can hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and... Wait ! Where are you going !? We were supposed to be teammates... Weiss: Ow! Stupid plants.... By no means does this make us friends.... Ruby: You came back! Jaune: Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here? Pyrrha: Jaune? Do you have any spots left on your team? Jaune: Very funny. Ruby: What's the hurry? Weiss: We'll not let my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of... What the !? Ruby: I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me! Weiss: When did...? Ruby: Weiss, just because I don't know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You're going to see a whole different side of me today,Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, " Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really, cool !" And I wanna be your friend. Weiss: You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! Ruby? Ruby? Ruby! Image Gallery 12 max. (Important note: Please use the pics that are made by Sgt D Grif for this image gallery) Trivia *Although mentioned by Ruby, Blake does not make an appearance in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1